1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a color filter array, and more particularly, to a color filter array suitable for a display panel and a method for display panel including the same.
2. Description of Related Art
The color filters of a traditional display panel include RGB (red, green and blue) color filters only. The three color filters are arranged in a strip mode, a delta mode or a mosaic mode. FIG. 1 is a schematic top view of the color filters of a conventional LCD panel. The color filters herein are arranged in the delta mode.
The color filter array 100 has multiple red filters R, multiple green filters G and multiple blue filters B, which are arranged along an even line E and an odd line O. One red filter R, one green filter G and one blue filter B form a pixel (as shown by a portion enclosed by bold line segments in FIG. 1). However, the display panel employing color filters is poor in light efficiency, because the red filter R blocks the green light and the blue light, the green filter G blocks the red light and the blue light, and the blue filter B blocks the red light and the green light. In other words, two thirds of light is filtered out, which results in poor light efficiency.